With continuous improvement of people life quality and deep understanding of safety, password verifying device and corresponding verifying method have been widely used in various areas of people life. In a typical situation, presently almost every person owns at least one mobile phone or tablet computer and in these devices, employment of verification method may be often found. In fact this is specific utilization of verification devices. For a mobile terminal, a display screen based on touch-feedback principle is generally provided. The most convenient manners may include slide-unlock, face-unlock, unlock by drawing a particular pattern in a nine-grid screen and the like all of which are well known publicly. All these manners suffer from some drawbacks. For example, slide-unlock may be seen by others completely; face-unlock may be cracked by static image; and unlock by drawing a particular pattern in a nine-grid screen is indeed a variation of nine-grid numerical keyboard and, it may also be easily seen by others and thus be cracked. Apparently, these prior art password verification manners used in mobile terminals all lack of sufficient safety and reliability and therefore are susceptible to being cracked by intentional peeping.
Earlier verification technology was mostly performed mechanically. For instance, combination lock extensively shown in kinds of bags and suitcases is also one of password verification device. This kind of verification device running mechanically similarly suffers from well-known disadvantages and as a result, electronic verification devices will gradually replace the mechanical verification device. As such, password verification device may be applied not only in various electronic mobile terminals, but also in other situations where password verification is necessary. For example kinds of travel bags, suitcases may use verification device in their electronic lock verification mechanism. Take another example, domestic electronics such as smart TV, router capable of human-machine interaction or central control device may use above device in their verification procedure. Take a further example, the above verification device may also find its application in access control system, electronic locks of a vending machine, strongbox and automobile gate. It may even be used in any new products that may immerge in future and that may require verification of password. Understandingly, password verification device is so important that it have great influence on various aspects of human life. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a good password verifying device and corresponding method in pursuit of higher and higher safety.
As described above however, though the password verification device is much important, currently available verification methods are not so satisfactory. During industry design process, designers should consider not only performance and safety of the product as discussed above, but also production cost and convenience of the product. Therefore, driven by balance among these industrial factors, verification techniques have been advanced gradually.
Patent Publication No.: CN103632075A published on Mar. 12, 2014 discloses an authenticating device and corresponding method. The solution disclosed in this reference is somewhat similar to the present invention and may in some terms solve the problems of the invention. However, the solution in above reference still has space to be improved.
At first, this method suffers from bad interaction and weak operation experience because in this method a set of candidate character is dynamically distributed to multiple candidate subsets and these candidate subsets are displayed in a fixed location.
Secondly, regarding safety, candidate characters displayed on screen are still susceptible to being seen or recorded. In theory, a stealer may remember several operations of the user in inputting a password and then guess the correct password by trying every possibility. Accordingly, safety is weak.
Finally, in terms of easy use, password verification should bring good human-machine interaction results, while in terms of safety, care should be taken that explicit password is multi-vocal and input of the password should be simple. Though multi-vocal expression conflicts with simple input, there is room to make some improvement.